


Of Course - Bamon 7x13

by damnbamon



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood Sharing, Camaro - Freeform, Car Ride, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Groping, Making Out, apology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnbamon/pseuds/damnbamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie and Damon one shot based/takes place in the recent TVD episode 7x13</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Course - Bamon 7x13

_**A/N:** Beginning starts during the blood sharing scene, and the second scene is after the call from Stefan._

* * *

7x13

 

When Damon knelt on the floor down to Bonnie without a single hesitation, Bonnie had to admit she was relieved. She had assumed he would go after Rayna in a angry, stupid huff, or continue to try and keep her from getting what she wanted.

But, with a stake in the stomach of his best friend, he had decided to let it go for now and help Bonnie instead. Damon pulled the stake out and tossed it behind him.

He extended his fangs, veins snaking underneath his eyes and he bit into his wrist. Bonnie wasted no time grasping his hand with hers and placing her lips over the wound, letting his blood drip into her mouth.

She didn't need to much of it, but even once she had already taken enough, Damon didn't take his hand away from her. Her lips parted from his risk tenderly, and her hand still held his.

"Hey, you didn't hesitate one second... let alone three." Bonnie commented, looking into Damon's eyes with a amused but thankful look in her own.

When she realized he looked as though he still felt guilty for having hesitated those months before, she gripped his hand a little tighter.

"Thank you." she said softly, wanting him to understand she appreciated the way he was trying to make up for his mistakes.

Damon tapped her fingers, and the side of her cheek with his thumb.

"Of course." he said with a serious look on his face as if to say _'I won't make the same mistake again'_

"We all good? If so, I could use a little help with these ropes." Enzo's voice came from across the room, where he was still tied up to the seat.

Damon rolled his eyes, "Do you here someone talking?" he asked Bonnie as he stood from the floor, and pulled her up as well by her hand he still had.

Bonnie let go of Damon's hand and looked around as though she didn't see anyone.

"I think I hear something... Sounds like a low drone. Sounds like a traitor." she said with distaste.

"Oh, right, yes, yes, a traitor. That explains why I'm vervained to a theater seat." Enzo replied sarcastically, and looked away from them.

Bonnie's phone started ringing and she grabbed it, seeing Nora's call ID on the front.

"Nora?" she asked, putting the phone on speaker.

"Did you let Rayna get the Phoenix Sword?" Nora asked, and Bonnie looked over at Damon for a moment.

"I didn't _let_ her. How do you know?" Bonnie inquired.

"Beau's scar opened up, which means she's coming for him; and she'll never stop coming for him. Once she kills him, she'll go after every other vampire in her path." Nora said rather dramatically, and Damon had to hold back a sarcastic remark about how she was being rather _blood-and-thunder._

Bonnie sighed, "I need you to calm down. Where are you?"

As the two women talked, Damon narrowed his eyes, wondering when Nora and Bonnie had exchanged numbers and started calling each other casually. Although this was a more urgent call but, didn't Nora nearly kill Caroline at one point?

Shit, what all had he missed in three months?

* * *

_(After the scene where Stefan calls)_

The Camaro pulled into the lot of the gas station; with it's exhaust rumbling noisily, vibrating the frame and windows. Bonnie stared out of the window, trying to ignore the obvious tension between her and Damon. Whatever he had done, he was refusing to tell her for excuse that he just "couldn't".

It was annoying as hell; she just wanted to understand why he was being so secretive. Maybe the old him kept things from her, but the Damon she'd gotten to know over the last year was not that Damon. Bonnie was tired of him reverting back to his old self. But, when she thought about how much this upset her, she wondered why? Hadn't she at one point hated Damon?

It was true, they had both changed. Bonnie's outlook on vampires had loosened, and Damon's nasty habits were just things he couldn't take back.

With Elena gone, Damon was different but it wasn't a negative type of change. In fact, Bonnie preferred Elena-less Damon, much like 1994 Damon. He was head strong, but he didn't screw things over every two seconds for the problematic Gilbert.

Bonnie would never admit it out loud, however. She felt it made her a bad friend. Then again, how can you be a bad friend to one that isn't even there?

Damon had turned the car off as well as put it in park, but left the keys in the ignition when he got out and went to pay for gas inside. Bonnie's green eyes flickered to the store front, watching the vampire through the large window. He was in perfect view; a step back and he have been blocked by a poster advertising Pall Malls.

After paying, he walked out with a plastic bag and his eyes met Bonnie's through the closed window. Bonnie shook her head and looked away, but glanced him walking in front of the car and opening the drivers side door.

"Here." was all Damon said as he tossed the bag into his lap and then shoved his wallet into the back pocket of his jeans.

Bonnie watched him close the door and tend to putting gas in the car.

She looked down at the bag and brushed the handles away, looking at it's contents.

Hot cheetos and sweet tea.

She smiled a little and just fiddled with the corner of the bag for a few moments.

Bonnie heard the fuel door close and turned her head to see Damon putting the gas nozzle back. He got back in the car, close the door and turned the keys, the car revved back to life.

"Thank you." she said as he put his seat belt on, grabbed the stick shift and put the car in drive.

"Yeah, of course." Damon replied and tapped on the gas pedal, driving them out of the lot.

Bonnie nodded before pulling the bag of cheetos out and opening them in one pinched motion.

They continued down the road, Damon turned the headlights and tapped his fingers against the steering wheel.

Bonnie shoved a few of the red hot cheetos into her mouth and crunched on them, licking the powder off her lips. She kept her vision forward, staring at the road before them as they turned onto the freeway.

After a few more minutes and half the bag eaten, she sighed and looked over at him.

"I hate this." she said blatantly, rolling the bag of food up and tossing it onto the dashboard.

"You hate what?" Damon asked, although he knew very clearly what was egging on his best friend.

He wanted to tell Bonnie, but at the same time he was afraid she would hate him if she knew what he had done. It was more than difficult keeping secrets from Bonnie. But, was telling her the truth really better than lying, when the outcome might be losing her?

Bonnie let the closed bottle of tea roll off her lap and onto the floor between her feet, before brushing her powdered finger tips on her black leggings.

"Us hardly talking, you keeping things from me." she pointed out the obvious, "You used to call me, or come to me to talk about even the most irrelevant things; but now I hardly hear from you."

Damon pursed his lips as he took one hand off the wheel and rested it against the door.

"You did ignore me for several days, or have you forgotten?" he asked her, but didn't look at her.

"Okay, yes... I admit, after you almost killed me I ignored you, but I was dealing with Rayna and you know that." Bonnie reminded him.

He exhaled, "I know."

She looked at him dead on, wishing he'd look at her, and tell her whatever was weighing on him, whatever was making Stefan so upset.

"If you don't stop being so damn vague, I'm going to explode." Bonnie said with a huff.

"What do you want me to do?" Damon asked a little more aggressively, getting frustrated.

She rolled her eyes, giving him a look that mirrored his.

"Say what's on your mind, verbatim." Bonnie said slowly, "Because I've been second guessing everything, and I'm sick of it."

Damon licked at his lips and finally turned his head, his blue eyes meeting her face finally, but only for a second.

"I can't tell you, I'm afraid it'll ruin this." he admitted and she sighed and shook her head.

"Well, stop it. Nothing is going to ruin us. " Bonnie assured him, "Please, just tell me."

Damon sighed and leaned his head back for a second and spend up in order to pass someone who was driving slower than hell.

"What did you do, Damon?" she asked for probably the fifth time.

He bit at his lip hard, knowing he might regret what he was about to say next.

"I killed Elena."

Bonnie blinked and her heart dropped to her stomach.

"What?" she asked, confused, and hoping he was mistaken.

"Tyler took me to see her, and in a fresh from hell rage accidentally burned her comatose body." Damon said quickly, knowing the sooner he got it out the sooner everything could go to shit and he could be blamed.

He wanted to be blamed, it was his fault after all. He was the one who fucked up.

Bonnie however, didn't react how he expected. Instead she exhaled, and put a hand on her forehead like she was relieved.

"Damon you didn't kill her." she told him, looking back over at him with sad but thankful eyes.

"What?" Damon asked, looking over at her away from the road.

"Tyler and I thought it would be a good idea to have a decoy coffin, the coffin he brought you too wouldn't have been the real one." Bonnie explained, and every ounce of guilt Damon had been carrying flowed out of his body, and was replaced by shock.

Damon sped the car up, and switched lanes quickly, getting to the outside lane and pulling off the side of the highway. The car stopped with a jolt, and he put it into neutral.

"What are you doing?" she asked him, and he raked his fingers through his hair.

I didn't kill her?" he asked, looking over at Bonnie.

She shook her head, "No. Elena's coffin is in New York. You must have just been hallucinating."

Damon sighed, and leaned his head back, closing his eyes.

"Oh, thank god." he scrubbed a hand over his face.

Bonnie furrowed her brow, "Even if you had really killed her...Damon I wouldn't hate you."

He opened his eyes and just stared at the roof of the Camaro, which was still on and rumbling, the seats vibrating.

"Really? You wouldn't hate me if I killed your best friend?" Damon asked quietly, taking his seat belt off and brushing it back over to the side.

"You're my best friend. I've forgiven people I don't even care about for far less. I would be upset, but I wouldn't hate you." Bonnie assured him yet again, and turned in her seat a bit more.

Damon exhaled slowly and tilted his head back up, looking over at her.

"I don't deserve you." he said slowly, with a serious look on his face.

"No, you don't." Bonnie nodded, "But, you're stuck with me." she smiled a small smirk.

Damon chuckled, his eyes brightening a bit and he reached a hand over, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"That's alright with me." he whispered and just as he was about to pull his hand away, fingers brushing against her cheek, Bonnie reached up and held his hand there, keeping it from moving.

"Don't you dare, keep anything from me ever again. You got it?" Bonnie asked, her fingers wrapped over the side of his hand, finger tips against his palm.

Damon nodded in a mock stern motion, "Got it." he narrowed his eyes, and she smiled, a small giggle coming from her lips.

"What if it's about a Christmas present?" he asked, jokingly and she glared at him.

"I'm kidding!" he insisted and in one swift motion, unbuckled her seatbelt and pulled her into his lap.

Bonnie gasped, a little startled and looked forward at him.

"Hey! I'm serious, I'll kick your ass." she threatened him and Damon's hands moved onto her waist.

"I'd like to see you try." he said cockily back at her with that smirk on his face she'd been desperately missing the last 3 months or so.

With him in that stupid rock, and then both of them ignoring each other, she hadn't realized how much they'd missed each other, how much time had passed since they were close, talked, laughed.

"You know I could kill you in two seconds flat, light you on fire, or just make your head fly off." Bonnie reminded him, and his grip on her waist grew tighter.

"Ohh, talk dirty to me, Bon-Bon. I love it." Damon teased her, flicking his tongue and she laughed.

"Shut up!" she hit him in the shoulder and he just pulled her body closer against his.

Damon grinned crookedly once more and felt her body heat melting into his. Bonnie was warm, soft, electric, and strong. She was so many things, that no word could really encompass them all.

The vibration from the growling exhaust from causing them to vibrate against each other just a bit, and this was making Bonnie's thighs warmer.

She felt a little awkward, straddling Damon's lap, with his hands on her waist. But it didn't feel wrong. The only reason it felt awkward was because the last 5 years they'd known each other, the idea of them being together had never come up. Bonnie and Damon, was something that wasn't talked about, and no one cared.

It would be a flat out lie if Damon or Bonnie said they never thought about the other in a romantic, or sexual way. However, those things had never been brought out in the open.

Everyone was just surprised that they were even friends.

"Thank you for telling me." Bonnie said quietly, enjoying this tender warm moment between them.

"Thank you for coming up with the second coffin idea." Damon chuckled, and his skin tingled when Bonnie moved her arms upwards and rested them on his shoulders. She placed her hands along the sides of his head, running her fingers in his hair behind his ears.

"Of course." she replied, looking into his face lovingly, like he was a kitten, with his large glimmering blue irises.

After a second she licked at her lips and spoke again.

"I miss you, while you were dead." Bonnie admitted, although she was sure he knew this without words.

Damon ran his hands along her waist and over her hips.

"Well, you've been dead more than enough times, I thought we'd trade places for a change." he chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

Bonnie smiled, "Are you saying you missed me when I was dead?"

"How couldn't I?" Damon answered with a question, and look into her emerald eyes.

"I don't know, you're kind of an ass." she teased him.

Damon shook his head and leaned in closer, pretending to compel her.

"You don't think I'm an ass, you also want to get me some of those hot cheetos."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Nope, you're an ass and they're mine."

"Nope." Damon said popping the p.

"Yup." she did the same thing.

"Nope."

"Yup."

"Nope."

"Yup."

Damon snorted, "Fine you win!"

Bonnie laughed and he grinned, moving his hands upwards and putting them on her face and caressing her cheek.

Her face went a little more serious, and she looked to the side, seeing his fingers on her face from her peripheral vision.

"Damon." she said slowly, recognizing the look on his face.

"Mhm?" he hummed, and pulled her even closed to him.

Bonnie had a strong feeling about what was about to happen, but she didn't move, she didn't pull away and she didn't even speak.

As cars passed by them to the left, and the orange hue from the light posts illumined them, Damon leaned inwards and pressed his lips against hers.

Bonnie's eyes closed, and she was still for a moment, but when he didn't back away, she kissed him back softly.

This kiss quickly grew more intense, and Damon kissed her deeper, tugged on her hips, to pull her even tighter against him. To the point that there was no room between them.

Bonnie's hands tangled in the back of his hair, and he growled low in his chest. He slid his hands underneath her shirt, touching the warm soft skin of her stomach and sides.

Bonnie's head was swimming, and she broke the kiss to breath, but Damon didn't stop. He ran his tongue along her parted lips and moved his hands downwards, tucking his finger tips into the waist band of her pants.

"Damon." she said, remembering that they were supposed to be getting to the hospital. Caroline needed her.

However, her head went dizzy again as Damon moved his face down to her neck and kissed along her skin.

"Damon, we need to get to the hospital." Bonnie breathed shakily.

Damon mumbled incoherently and she shivered when she felt his tongue run along her neck, all the up to her jawline and back down. She felt him grind his hips upwards against her. Between her legs a wetness was pooling and she inhaled.

"Fuck." she said with a jagged exhale.

But with all the willpower she had she pushed his head back up to look at her.

"We have to go to the hospital." Bonnie reminded him.

Damon took a breath and blinked, getting his own thoughts together, but continued to run his fingers underneath her pants until one of his hands was resting against the top of her pantie line.

"Alright." he said roughly, "But, later."

He looked square in her face, and Bonnie knew exactly what he meant.

Damon was going to have her eventually, no matter what was going on around them. It wasn't an request, it was a fact.

Bonnie licked at her lips, "Of course."


End file.
